Conflicted
by KRK1993
Summary: What happens when the worlds greatest assassin is hired to kill the worlds greatest detective? What happens when they meet and a battle of wits ensues?...What happens when they fall in love despite all that's at stake?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: If I owned death note I would not feel the need to write fanfiction. Only the characters you don't recognize belong to me.

WARNING: This story is intended for mature readers only. There will be lots and lots of GRAPHIC sex in later chapters because I am a dirty girl... but only after an unbearable amount of sexual tension of course. Please read at your own discretion.

AUTHORS NOTE: This story will be an AU mostly because I don't have the heart to end it like they did in Death Note.

* * *

Prologue

"Not only is your request ridiculous, it's… impossible" the metal chair screeched and flew across the floor as the young copper hair man rose to his feet. The walls of the warehouse were cold and the light above the four slowly swung back and forth from the sudden commotion, adding to the already tense ambiance. His emotions always tended to get the better of him, unlike his partner who sat quietly to his left. Her face impassive as the scene unfolded before her. His hands were spread tautly on the table and his eyes were full of an emotion that closely resembled fear.

"You must be insane if you think what you're asking is actually plausible" he lifted his clammy hands off the table and stood up straight, his hands running through his already unruly hair. His eyes closed and he released a sigh. An almost unnoticeable smile graced the woman's face. The man on her right had a tendency to overreact at the smallest of things.

"I assure you we are completely sane and very serious" the younger and more attractive of the two men across from them spoke up "Don't make me regret bringing this job to you. I heard you were professionals. Now please sit down so we can conclude our business. I grow tiresome of this".

Finally coming to the young copper haired man's rescue, the curly blonde piped up deciding that he had made enough of a fool out of himself and by association, her.

"Yes Marcus, please sit down so we can hear these fine men out" her voice was smooth and calm, unlike that of her shaky partner. Marcus rolled his eyes at the emotionless woman. Reading her was like trying to read old Egyptian heiroglifics….it just didn't happen without years of study and sheer will and determination.

"What you want doesn't come quick or easy which also means it doesn't come cheap. What would you be offering for our services?" She inquired while examining her finely manicured nails.

This time the older, more collected of the two men in front of them spoke up.

"Ten million dollars… cash. Three up front and seven once the job is done" his silver hair reflected off the moving light above them.

She stopped fingering her nails immediately while Marcus' jaw practically hit the ground. They had never even been paid close to that much before.

"Jesus, your boss must really want this guy dead" Marcus gasped.

"You have no idea." The younger one spoke up again, smiling cruelly.

"Well gentlemen... I always enjoy a challenge and I can't say no to a number like that" she removed her sunglasses to reveal large pistachio colored eyes and extended her hand across the table to the two. "You have yourself a deal" she was unable to stop a Cheshire grin from overtaking her face as they sealed the arrangement with a firm shake.

"Our boss will be very pleased to hear this" the men rose and adjusted their ties and watches accordingly "We will contact you in the next week to go over the minor details. Thank you for your time and thank you in advanced for your unmatched services" the younger one spoke while running his eyes over her firm, womanly body.

And with that they turned and exited the building without another word.

"Mae, why the fuck do you think we can do this? Do you know who this man is?!" the worry in his voice was evident as his hands found their way back onto the top of his head. He couldn't understand how is business partner and somewhat close friend of eleven years wasn't more worked up about this. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was though; she had always been this way.

"Of course I know who he is you twit" she groaned while once again examining her burgundy colored nails. When he didn't respond immediately she looked up at him and raised one of her hands to place it gently on his scruffy cheek as his hands fell to his lap.

"Why do you doubt me so? When have I ever failed to complete a job? I'm not the world's greatest assassin because I backed down every time we get a difficult job" the confidence was evident on her voice as she continued running a smooth thumb over his cheek "And you wouldn't be the world's greatest hacker if I let you back down. So trust me, we can do this".

He gave a defeated grunt and finally looked her in the eyes as she dropped her hand from his face "I suppose I trust you. You have never steered me wrong before…. At least when it comes to work".

"Wonderful, it's decided then" She clapped and went to reach for the heart shaped sunglasses she had discarded on the table earlier while rising out of the chair she had been sitting in for much too long. She raised the costly shades to her face and placed them on her small, upturned nose as she looked down to the man next to her.

"We will find L" her grin was cold and calculating "and I will kill him".

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I will be trying to post a couple more chapters this week seeing as I already have them mapped out. Please don't hesitate to offer constructive criticism, thoughts or where you want to see this story go. I would love to hear what other people think.

See you in a few days lovies!

XOXO,

K


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: If I owned death note I would not feel the need to write fanfiction. Only the characters you don't recognize belong to me.

WARNING: This story is intended for mature readers only. There will be lots and lots of GRAPHIC sex in later chapters because I am a dirty girl... but only after an unbearable amount of sexual tension of course. Please read at your own discretion.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been thirteen days since the meeting in the warehouse and they had gotten nowhere in their search for L….Well Marcus hadn't gotten anywhere in his search for L. Mae had spent the last two weeks lounging around their Boston apartment reading Cosmopolitan and drinking Martinis.

"Marcus, this is taking foreverrrrrrrrrrr" her voice drawled out as she swung her legs back and forth over the loveseats armrest.

"Well it would go faster if you put down your damn martini and helped me look for him" he snapped, this was proving to be a very difficult task and her complaining wasn't helping.

"Sweetie you know the deal. You find them and I kill them, I don't know why this case would be any different" he didn't hear her get off the couch and walk over behind his chair until he felt her arms around his neck and her hot breath on his ear. He gulped. Although he was used to her flirty nature he knew not to take it too seriously, he would only get his heart broken down the road.

"This is the world's greatest detective we trying to find, of course I am having a hard time locating him and those two goons who hired us didn't give us much to work with" he sighed and removed her hands from around his neck….only to have her pull his chair out and sit on his lap, her delicate hands fingering the buttons on his shirt.

"Well" she began smirking "why don't you tell me what you know".

"You're a pain in the ass, I know that" he finally looked down at her with his tired brown eyes and grunted as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"I know" her voice was soft but the mischievous undertone didn't go past him " now please continue".

"Fine. We know he has ties to Wammy's House in Winchester, England but who knows if he's even there now" she had become successful in her quest to get his shirt undone and began to draw designs on his chest. He threw his head back over the chair in frustration, she was making speaking very difficult and she knew it. The beautiful twenty year old had no problem leading the copper haired man on as long as it kept him complacent. It wasn't that he was unattractive or anything like that, she simply liked fucking with him because she knew she could get away with it.

"Annnnnnnd….?" She prodded.

"Annnnnnnd remove your talons from my chest so I can continue you damn harpy" Marcus blurted, unable to take the teasing anymore.

"Fine" she obliged but remained in his lap "so rude".

"Whatever. So he has ties in England and Wammy's seems to spend a shit load of money at a bakery down the road…..that's all I got" his voice was defeated. Two weeks of nonstop work and this was all he came up with.

"Why don't we just go to Winchester and I'll pose as a waitress at the bakery or something? Who knows, maybe we will get a lead" while she was speaking her hands had found their way up to his unruly hair and she began to play with the ends. It's like her hands constantly had to be doing something or she would get bored.

"Mae, you have never worked a day of customer service in your life and you don't know the first thing about waitressing. I just didn't think that those two things were enough of a reason to head to England but I guess we aren't going to get much more done sitting here" he responded. Without any warning she was off his lap and pulling her suitcase out of the closet.

"My thoughts exactly, now stop fucking around and start packing. You're holding up the whole operation" she ordered "and button up your damn shirt. You look like a tramp".

He watched her as she ran into her room and could hear her throwing around what could only be shoes by the sound of it. Sometimes it baffled him that she got into the business of trading secrets and taking lives. She could have done anything with her life but this is what she chose….this is what she enjoyed.

She didn't come from a broken home or have a troubled childhood. Her parents loved each other and more importantly they loved her. Her grades were decent and she was as popular as they got, him not so much but they grew up right next door to each other and she valued his abilities which was the only reason she ever gave him the time of day. He couldn't really complain though, thanks to her he was making very good money.

Sighing, something he did a lot since he met her all those years ago, he began to button his shirt back up while he stood and made his way to his room to pack for their long journey east.

God only knows if they would get anywhere once they arrived.

* * *

Two chapters in one day, hopefully I can keep this up. Im going to try to make chapters longer in the future.

NEXT TIME we will be hearing from L and learning a little about why they were hired to kill him. Also, more from Mae and a lot less from Marcus.

As always I would love to hear from you guys! I hope Mae doesn't sound like a Mary Sue, physically shes stunning but mentally she as cold as ice and has no problem fucking people over to get what she wants. At least for now :)

XOXO

K


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If I owned death note I would not feel the need to write fanfiction. Only the characters you don't recognize belong to me.

WARNING: This story is intended for mature readers only. There will be lots and lots of GRAPHIC sex in later chapters because I am a dirty girl... but only after an unbearable amount of sexual tension of course. Please read at your own discretion.

* * *

Chapter 2

Mae liked to think she was a patient woman, mostly because her career demanded huge amounts of it, but she was seriously beginning to doubt that. She and Marcus were currently hundreds of miles above the Atlantic Ocean making their way east to England and she was about three seconds away from throwing a newborn out of an airlock.

She liked children, she really did. They were blunt and weren't afraid to do whatever it took to get what they wanted, two qualities she identified with strongly. But this damn baby behind them hadn't stopped screaming since they took off three hours ago and she was seriously starting to lose it. Marcus on the other hand was completely oblivious as he drooled on her shoulder, little snores escaping him every few seconds.

"Marcus" she whispered harshly and shoved his head off her shoulder "How the hell have you been sleeping through this?".

"Sleeping through what….?" The exhaustion was still evident on his voice as he began to wipe off the drool streaks that had escaped his mouth. He had four younger siblings; he was used to temper tantrums and screaming children. He looked up at the grumpy woman only to be met with a gaze that would cause an inmate on death row to shake in his boots. Her eyes were blood shot and there was drool on the shoulder of her little black dress which could have only been from him.

"Oops" he said cheekily as he started to wipe away the saliva from her shoulder.

"Marcus, if you do not get that damn child to shut up I will throw you out the airlock with it" her gaze was fierce and her voice was hard. To put it simply… he was afraid.

"Why do I have to do it? It's not like the baby is alone, it has pare…" he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before she was screaming at him.

"YEAH WELL THEY'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB NOW ARE THEY. FIX IT" she huffed and turned back to the seat in front of her. Usually she didn't let her feelings get the best of her but there was only so much she could take. Sighing Marcus turned around to find a very disheveled looking young man and a very upset baby. He had his work cut out for him.

Ignoring the two clueless men Mae was left alone with her thoughts. She might have been a little too excited about going to England. It's just they had gotten nowhere in two weeks and this was the only lead they had. She had no idea how they were going to find him when they got there. Mae didn't know anything about him other than he had solved more cases than any detective in history, he went by the alias L and he has some ties to an orphanage called Wammy's in England. Mae wondered if he ever heard of her, she sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. She wouldn't be a very good assassin if people knew who she was.

She still wasn't even clear on who hired her or why they wanted him dead, not that she particularly cared. She probably would have killed a bus load of nuns if it meant ten million dollars. This was all proving to be very stressful. Mae hoped whoever wanted L dead didn't expect it anytime soon. She would kill him, she had no doubt about that, she just didn't know how long it would take her.

The screaming had finally let up and Marcus turned back around.

"Just call me the baby whisperer" he bragged as he closed his eyes to resume the nap that was so rudely cut short.

"What'd you do? Slip the kid some alcohol?" she accused….he grunted in response not particularly caring for her sarcastic nature at the moment.

Speaking of alcohol…. "Excuse me" Mae beckoned the pretty stewardess over; she was in desperate need of a drink "Do you by any chance have Martinis on this plane?"

"Sorry Miss, we do not. We do however have some …." Before the young woman could finish Mae interrupted.

"Yeah I'll take one of every alcoholic beverage you have. Thank youuuuu!" she beamed and turned away from the stunned stewardess who could only nod in response as she went to fulfill Mae's unusual request.

Marcus had resumed his quiet snoring and the strawberry blonde picked up her latest issue of Cosmopolitan.

"This is going to be a long trip" she yawned, further proving her statement.

* * *

L was exhausted but that was nothing that surprised him, the permanent dark circles under his eyes were a constant reminder of how little sleep he got. He was only twenty four but he felt as though he was over a hundred. His mind seemed to be on constant overdrive and the only way he could keep up with it was by consuming large quantities of sugar and caffeine. He looked down to the triple layer chocolate fudge cake and his seven éclairs. People were surprised when they saw how much he ate but managed to stay as thin as a twig. When he told them it was because he burned so many calories with his brain they usually took offence when no offence was intended. People could be so sensitive.

He picked up one of the éclairs and shoved it in his mouth turning his attention to the clock that hung above his desk on the wall.

 _1:37 A.M._

He had been sitting in front of this computer for over twenty five hours now and he had barely made a dent in his current case. Everyone else at Wammy's was most likely sleeping while he was stuck in the dark attic unable to solve a typical armed robbery.

His deductive reasoning abilities seemed to be down by 37%. He was sitting in his normal crouched position on the edge of his chair with large quantities of caffeine and sugar coursing through his veins. It made no sense to the young detective.

He felt….lost. A feeling he found to be very unpleasant. His boney thumb found his way to his mouth and he began to play with his surprisingly soft lower lip, his face blank and his eyes glossed over.

"It seems…" he voiced aloud in the empty room, his voice quiet and raspy "It is going to be a long night".

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I was very happy to hear some of your thoughts!

I seem to be busting out this story fairly quickly but I am still working on making the chapters longer. We finally got a glimpse L and very soon Watari, Matt, Mello and Near will be making an appearance. L and Mae wont be meeting for awhile yet sadly but be patient, it will be worth it.

XOXO

K


End file.
